Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou
General Information Ichiban Ushiro no Dai Maō (いちばんうしろの大魔王, lit. "The Great Demon King in the Very Back Row"), also known as Demon King Daimao, is a light novel series written by Shotaro Mizuki and illustrated by Souichi Itō, published by Hobby Japan under their HJ Bunko imprint. The first volume was published on February 1, 2008, and was completed with a total of 13 volumes available on March 29, 2014. A manga adaptation began monthly serialization in the September 2008 issue of Akita Shoten's magazine Champion Red, and a 12-episode anime adaptation by Artland aired between April and June 2010 on Tokyo MX and other channels. Summary This story of "love, magic, and battles" revolves around Akuto Sai, a boy who aims to become part of his country's highest order of magicians and contribute to society as one of its clergy. On the day he is admitted into the Constant Magical Academy, his aptitude test predicts the following: "Future Occupation: Demon King." Thus begins his severe school life in which he is resented by his studious female class head, desired by a girl with mysterious powers, and guarded by a beautiful female android. Power of the Verse The verse has a large gap between the weak and the strong characters. The top tiers toward the end, Akuto Sai and Hiroshi Miwa, have powers on the Outerverse level scale, while the Law of Identity, the Void Body and the New Law of Identity sit at High Outerverse level. There are also Extra-universal Gods of varying power, reaching up to Outerverse level. The rest of the characters have low amounts of power compared to those, with the students of Constant Magic Academy and CIMO8 sitting on between Small Building level and Building level, while the Demon Kings and those comparable to them are far above everyone else at Small Town level. Meanwhile, the Computer Gods stand at Universe level+, while Yoshie is able to reach such level with 3 days of preparation. In addition, the users of the Formless Power are able to achieve Multi-Continent level feats, and are potentially able to reach Universe level+ due to using a power beyond the Computer Gods. As a whole, however, Ichiban Ushiro no Daimou stands among the most powerful series in known fiction. Calculations * User blog:DontTalkDT/The demon king in the back row calc blog 1 * User blog:DontTalkDT/The demon king in the back row calc blog 2 Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: *DontTalkDT *Ionliosite *Lawiegg Opponents: Neutral: Characters Constant Magic Academy Saiuk.jpg|'Akuto Sai'|link=Akuto Sai HiroshiMiwa.jpg|'Hiroshi Miwa'|link=Hiroshi Miwa Sog.jpg|'Keena Soga'|link=Keena Soga JunkoHattori.jpg|'Junko Hattori'|link=Junko Hattori KoroneDaimaou.jpg|'Korone'|link=Korone FujikoEtou.jpg|'Fujiko Etou'|link=Fujiko Etou LilyShiraishi.jpg|'Lily Shiraishi'|link=Lily Shiraishi YoshieKita.jpg|'Yoshie Kita'|link=Yoshie Kita PeterhausenDaimaou.jpg|'Peterhausen'|link=Peterhausen HeadmasterDaimaou.jpg|'Headmaster'|link=Headmaster (Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou) CIMO 8 BouichirouYamato.jpg|'Bouichirou Yamato'|link=Bouichirou Yamato 2V.jpg|'2V'|link=2V TheOneDaimaou.jpg|'The One'|link=The One (Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou) Kei Awakened.jpg|'Kei Sakura / Esper'|link=Kei Sakura Rubbers.jpg|'Rubbers'|link=Rubbers MisterX.jpg|'Mister X'|link=Mister X Morlock.jpg|'Morlock'|link=Morlock Kento Kurahashi.jpg|'Kento Kurahashi / USD'|link=Kento Kurahashi Empire Kazuko.jpg|'Empress Kazuko'|link=Kazuko ZeroDaimaou.jpg|'Zero'|link=Zero (Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou) Eiko Teruya.jpg|'Eiko Teruya'|link=Eiko Teruya The Computer Gods.jpg|'The Computer Gods'|link=The Computer Gods Other Countries Marine.jpg|'Marine'|link=Marine (Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou) Nonimora.jpg|'Nonimora'|link=Nonimora Afterlife LawofIdendity.png|'The Law of Identity'|link=The Law of Identity The_Extra-universal_Gods.jpg|'The Extra-universal Gods'|link=The Extra-universal Gods Category:Verses Category:Light Novels Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou Category:Metafiction